The metals of equestria and beyond
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Magic metals, magic alloys, non-magic and magic metals. This is your guide to the various metals and alloys of Equestria and beyond. ACCEPTING IDEAS! Rated T due to talk of violence and weapons


Hello everyone, I just want to give you a little insight into my mind on why I did this, and the reason for that is becasue I started to write a entry for a certain fanfiction I am still unsure of being part of, and I found that I had a bunch of great ideas about magic metals and combining them with other metals. I then realized that every fanfiction I have readied have no real talk of magical metals or metals in genernal. I wanted to do this because I noticed a lack of magical metals and more magic spells, magic encahntments, etc. But no magic metals or alloys in fanfictions in T to M in FIM fictions. So I dicided to make this as a refrence for those who are intreasted in the idea as well as in hopes of bringing light to the fact that there is more to the country of Equestria and beyond then just magic. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the magic very much and the various forms from both in and out of the TV shows magic that people like to use in fanfictions, there great! It's just that I feel that a most of the metal that these fantasy worlds have are ignored and left behind for the magic involved. I will do my best to update every week around the same three day period of Monday, Tuesday and Wednsday. Just so you know, each and everyone who has readied my previous fanfictions, I really can't say I will be coming back to them soon. I am more on a break for now on the rest of that and wont be releasing any time soon, I am more looking for expanding the knowlage of Circuit hooves and a new characters existance rather then continuing the stories. Keep your eye out for him in stories though, he will be in some hopefully. Now I would also like to add that if you got an idea of metal or alloy. it almost has the same premise for submission of an OC. Name of the metal or alloy, its abilities as a material, what it can do as a meele weapon (Sword, Mace, etc.), what it can do as for the tips of arrows, As a piece of armour (Chest piece/breast piece, legging, boots, helmet/headgear.), or as a magic staff material. Or even if you think the metal can be combined with another metal or alloy mentioned in the refrence. I also would like to state that if you came up with a metal used in this refrence, at the bottom of the information your profile will be stated as creator and/or suggester of metal or alloy. (Example would read. Created/suggested by SomeFakeMadeUpName) If you use a metal that you saw in this refrence in a fanfiction that you know you got from here, I'd ask that you give the credit to both the creator of that metal/alloy as well as the refrence as it helps get noticed and gain the creditablity both parties deserve. I hope that this becomes a well known refrence as it gets updated. Hopefully I will have a bunch of things for all of you to see when I get the first set of metals up. I am taking suggestions now through PM to help speed up the first set of metals. I will give a piece of what you can excepect from this refrence considering you took the time to click and check it out.  
when a pony (or changeling) possess a full set they gain a set bonus, there is a secondary bonus which is determined by two things, what race your pony is (or if you are a changeling), and your choice of head protection. A secondary bonus is only appicable when all armour pices are worn at the same time. Removal of any pieces will cause secondary bonus and set bonus to instantly disapear.  
Name: Craganite.  
Apperance: As an ore, it appears as a bright blue as an ore, but refined down into ingots is actually a bright neon blue. ingots have an intreasting effect where water is drawn towards it and surrounds it. Making it difficult to smelt into other things near lakes and other bodies of water.  
Found: sometimes forming around the bottom of lakes in the mud and sand. Also found in veins at the bottom of oceans.  
Strength: About the same as iron, just a little better.  
Magical property: Absorbs water to repair itself.  
As an armour piece: Ponies say its very light metal and appears to have a special ability as a full set completly unintentually discovered. Ponies are able to ignore water as an object and fall straight through it as if it isn't there, ponies have found that they are able to breath underwater. Unicorn: Full set also grants -50% water damage and when wearing head gear, -50% mana cost of water spells. Helmet grants 100% resistance to water damage. Pegisi: -50% water damage, able to fly underwater with head gear, with a helmet pegisi are able to sonar communicate underwater with other ponies wearing full sets. Earth ponies: Head gear lets earth ponies command water born creatures (fish, squids, etc.). Helmet summons a water shields that prevent 100% fire and water damage towards full set user.  
As a sword: Able to ignore rusting, able to swing just as well through water as on land, when sparking it has the curious effect of instead of lossing metal in sparks it instead gives of sprits of water instead.  
As a mace or other blunt weapon: Light weight makes it a fast swing, smashing it causes water to emit from impact, making it good for fighting fire.  
As a dagger: one of the fasted daggers when made entirely of Cragnite. It also leaves streaks of water with fast swipes.  
As an arrow tip: Very light weight makes for extremly high velocity, due to its speed it almost ignores gravity. Leaves behind a trail of water as it speeds through the air, making it not a good arrow for stealth.  
As a staff property: Allows the commanding of water, pointing in a direction near a body of water will shoot the water mass at high speeds towards the target.  
First discovered by the son of a blacksmith in the small town of Aquaties near the ocean, a black smiths son went swiming one day (Because ponies can learn to swim for some reason dispite not having a valid appendage to do so) and found a strange rock in the mud. Upon bring it to the surface, his father was curious what it was. He brought it to the forge and dicided to melt it down. They found that it itself had turned into a diffent color. Upon allowing it to cool down, he found that taking it out of the cooling tank would also bring the cooling tank with it. After a while his son brounght up more of the metal and it was dubbed Craganite due to the forge named being The Craigs that was designated by the town, due to the fact that the family came from the Craig Lands in Hoofidonia.  
CREATED BY MECHA-PONY

Name: Chatictane.  
Apperance: Flashes various colors at random, hues vary. As an ingot, flashes into other colors at an extremely fast rate. Ponies prone to seizures should not look at the metal.  
Found: extremly rarely found in small amounts in veins of precious metals.  
Strength: Unknown, known pieces of equipmet have yet to break making it impossible to tell what strength it actually has.  
Magical properties: seems to cause various effects to those who touch it bare hoofed such as being set a light, being poisoned, being slowed down, being frozen, being speed up, being killed instantly, being turned immortial, becoming young, Etc. Anything you can think of can happen at a extremly small chance upon touching the ingot bare hoofed but something will happen upon touching it, except Discord who is not effected by bare contact. Seems to also cause random effects around it in childish ways.  
As an armour piece: It is not known what it does as an armour piece as it is yet to have been used as an armour by anypony other then Discord, when asked about it once he stated. "What does it matter what my armour does? It's not like I need it anyways considering I can do what I want, if im hurt I can just snap my many parts and I will heal. But if you really wish it to know, lets just say it helps me, be me." From this we have made a educated guess that a full set will allow you to become near god like in the sense that you can manipulate objects and physics into what ever you want similiar to Discord, but not as well.  
As a sword or other bladed weapon: Unknown as the only know blade is locked away by Celestia, when asked. Celestia and Luna respectfully declined talking about the sword. Discord however and we quote in his words. "What? My chaos blade? That old thing that Celestia won't give me back? If you really want to know how about you make one yourself?" Upon asking again he spoke more about it, quoting once more. "Persistant one arn't you? Fine, last time I used the blade I could spray random sweets all over the place. Quite fun when you think about it, but upon getting anypony with it. they seem to turn into food if they get killed by it, nothing meaty though, more like a candy or a vegitable." He shuddered, apparently at the thought of vegitables. "But its quite fun to swing around, I suppose your going to ask about the Chaticlub as well as the chaos arrows and the staff of chaos?"  
As a blunt weapon: Quote from Discord when asked. "Why dont you smash it yourself?" He snapped his eagle talon and a barbaric looking club flashing various colors appeared before the information obtainer. Discord motioned for our reporter to pick up the club, upon doing so the reporters hooves turned green and became part of the club. Discord snapped his lion claws and the reporters hooves turned back to normal, a stuff pony doll appeared before our reporter. "That happens too, your hooves becoming bound to the club." Our reporter lifted and smashed the club on the dummy and found it created bubble gum below the hooves of the doll, rendering it imobile. "It also does a whole bunch of other things when you smash things with it." From this we believe it may have the same effects that the ingots have upon contact.  
As a dagger: No dagger exist from being this material yet.  
As an arrow tip: We were given the oppertunity to test an arrow with the metal tip. Has the curious effect of turning the small area around it into a unstable area, causing random things to happen around it.  
As a staff: Discord snapped his talon to our reporter and summoned a staff that appeared to be made from the wrapping materials of cup cakes, held in place was some Chatictane in the shape of a cherry. fast flashes of colors were appearing around the cherry. Discord held the staff in his Talon. "Here, see for yourself and tell them that I could care less what you do with it." He threw it at out reporter who caught it. "Don't bother bringing it back. I'll get it when I need it." It was found that the staff does anything on the mind of the wielder, turn a frog into a demon. explode a tree into brown fire. Whatever.  
First mentioned in Draconaquis text as the metal of the king, first worn and used by Discord in the acient times of his rule. Many witnessed him laughing hard at the many ponies foaming at the mouth when holding ingots in the air. This curious metal is banned by Celestia for use in Equestria as well as most of the many contries. However, it is allowed in the Griffin moutains. Before the draconquis race was decimated, they put this metal all over the world as their essence.  
CREATED BY MECHA-PONY There you go, a sample of what might be out there. There will be at least five metals for each entry into the refrence. I wont give any promises about when the next time I release, I have a life to live and to enjoy much like the rest of us. I don't mean that in a rude way, it's just the way my life is I may not have time sit down and write this, but if that does happen I can get suggestions as well as look around for known fantasy metals, like Inavar, Ardite and Adamentite. 


End file.
